


Non capisco perchè ridono

by JoiningJoice



Series: JeanMarco Week 2014 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Reiner gives the worst advices, Sasha has a big mouth, Training years, jean and marco have a relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[JeanMarco Week] Day 6: Uniform<br/>In caso di fughe d'amore, accertarsi di non avere compagne di squadra particolarmente affamate dallo sguardo acuto e dalla parlantina svelta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non capisco perchè ridono

 

 

 

 

Dapprima sono mormorii appena udibili, nel chiacchericcio che affolla la sala mensa durante la loro scarna colazione. Nessuno dei due vi fa caso, ovviamente.

\- Quello non lo mangi? - Sasha allunga le dita famelica verso il tozzo di pane che Jean ha abbandonato accanto alla propria tazza; Marco sta per avvisarlo dell'assalto, ma Jean è più rapido ad accorgersene, e soprattutto più rapido a schiaffeggiare la mano di Sasha. La ragazza si ritrae offesa.

\- Avresti potuto dirmelo a parole. - Mormora, soffiando sulla mano urtata e agitandola in aria per alleviare il dolore.

Jean fa spallucce, inzuppando il conteso pezzo di pane nel latte e portandoselo alle labbra. - Avresti potuto evitare di rubarmi il pasto, ragazza patata. -

Sasha rivolge lo sguardo implorante verso Marco, che fa un piccolo cenno di diniego con la testa. Se si trattasse di chiunque altro probabilmente non esiterebbe un attimo ad allungare metà della sua colazione al povero sfortunato affamato, ma Sasha è celebre per essere un mostro famelico e Marco ha imparato col tempo a non mostrare compassione. Non gli sfugge il guizzo di sorpresa negli occhi di Sasha, che volta la testa di nuovo verso Jean, e poi ancora verso di lui.

\- Tutto a posto, Sash? - chiede Marco; nessuna risposta arriva dalla ragazza, solo una risata trattenuta a stento.

\- S...scusate! - Sasha si alza di scato dalla propria postazione e corre a un tavolo di ragazze, mormorando loro qualcosa e indicando verso il loro tavolo. Jean, che le da le spalle , non sembra accorgersi di nulla.

\- Ma che diavolo combina? - Marco si gratta la testa confuso, tastandosi il volto alla ricerca di qualcosa fuori posto – una macchia, residui di sporco, qualunque cosa, ma senza risultati. Si muove appena sul posto, una strana sensazione di soffocamento in corpo, e si rivolge a Connie.

\- Con, ho qualcosa in faccia? -

\- Mmmmmmmmm. - Connie si volta verso di lui; ha il cucchiaio in una mano e il panino nell'altra, ma gli occhi sono completamente sigillati. Connie non è esattamente un tipo mattutino. - Mmmmmmm! - mugola di nuovo, questa volta dando al verso un'inflessione noncurante. Marco sospira, guardandolo cercare invano di infilare il cucchiaino nel tavolo e arrendendosi. La stranezza di Sasha non è affar suo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

E tuttavia, mentre si stanno allenando nel corpo a corpo, Marco non può fare a meno di notare che le risate e i mormorii sono aumentati, e sembrano tutte rivolte nella loro direzione. La cosa lo infastidisce appena; quello che lo preoccupa veramente è la reazione di Jean, le cui tempie pulsano pericolosamente ad ogni risatina acuta abbastanza udibile.

\- Sta tranquillo. - Marco afferra il suo braccio e il bavero della sua giacca e lo scaraventa a terra, atterrandolo e avvicinandosi per parlargli. - Sarà qualche scherzo di Sasha. -  
\- Io la strozzo. - Jean ansima, scrollandosi Marco di dosso e porgendogli poi il coltellino in legno che usano per l'allenamento. - Dici che si sta vendicando perchè non le abbiamo dato da mangiare, prima? - Il suo volto si fa pallido. - Dici che ci ha visti, stamattina? -

Anche Marco impallidisce, per quanto l'idea sia poco realistica: Sasha è quasi la versione femminile di Connie, e le probabilità che fosse già in piedi all'ora in cui entrambi sono sgattaiolati fuori dal dormitorio per raggiungere il capanno vuoto e potersi concedere un po' di tempo da soli sono pari a zero. O almeno ci spera.

\- I...impossibile. - balbetta, correndo incontro a Jean col coltello pronto a colpirlo; Jean fa per difendersi, ma una gomitata di Marco sotto il suo mento gli fa perdere l'equilibrio e lui si ritrova a terra, il moro intento a tenerlo nuovamente a terra con il peso del proprio corpo.

\- Parlando di stamattina. - Marco è quasi tentato di cancellare la smorfia divertita di Jean con un bacio. - Questa posizione me lo ricorda molto. -  
Marco scuote la testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo e abbandonando il corpo di Jean a terra per alzarsi e spolverarsi la terra via dalla divisa. Sembra ancora stretta, per qualche strano motivo; non riesce a concentrarsi troppo su quella sensazione, però, perchè le parole di Jean hanno innescato una serie di piacevolissimi e recenti ricordi. La soffiata sul capanno era stata di Reiner – e di chi altro? – ma ad entrambi ci era voluto un po' per convincersi di fare un passo del genere. Quando Jean era sceso dal letto a castello per svegliarlo e chiedergli di andare, quella mattina all'alba, il cuore di Marco aveva iniziato a battere all'impazzata. Non si era mai sentito tanto agitato ed eccitato per nulla, prima di allora.

Jean lo aveva preso per mano ed erano corsi verso il capanno, cercando di trattenere risatine nervose; una volta dentro, al sicuro e con solamente la luce di una candela a illuminare l'ambiente vuoto, entrambi erano rimasti per minuti interi a baciarsi, rotolando contro le pareti e poi sul pavimento, sempre meno vestiti e sempre più pronti all'idea di quel passo.

Era stato dolce, era stato diverso da come entrambi si sarebbero aspettati; ma erano stati _loro_ e nessun altro, e ci sarebbero state molte altre occasioni per migliorarsi e sperimentare. Jean si era addormentato contro il suo petto subito dopo, completamente nudo; Marco lo aveva abbracciato, ripromettendosi di non addormentarsi a vicenda e fallendo miseramente nel compito. Gli aveva svegliati la sirena dell'inizio della giornata, facendoli saltare entrambi dallo spavento; per fortuna erano stati previdenti e, su consiglio di Bertholdt – _e chi altro?_ – avevano portato con loro le divis...

_Le divise._

Marco si volta verso Jean, lo sguardo carico d'ansia. - Jean? -

\- Sì. -

\- Scusami tanto per quello che sto per fare. -

Jean non ha nemmeno il tempo di chiedere _cosa_ lui stia per fare; Marco lo placca allo stomaco e lo scaraventa a terra, e la testa di Jean cozza duramente contro il terreno, annebbiandogli la vista – e scatenando in lui una sequela di insulti rivolti verso il cielo, le Mura e soprattutto Marco. La voce del Supervisore Shadis li raggiunge prima ancora che Jean abbia riacquisito il controllo di sé, potente e invasiva, le proprie ire rivolte al gesto di Marco. Nella confusione, Jean coglie le scuse di Marco e la sua insistenza nel volerlo portare in infermeria; prima che possa protestare il moro lo sta alzando da terra e trascinando con sé verso l'edificio adibito a infermeria, completamente vuoto a quell'ora. La porta si chiude dietro di loro, e la prima cosa che Jean riesce a intravedere nella penombra è Marco, intento a togliersi la giacca e sbottonarsi la camicia.

\- Ma che cazzo... -

\- Spogliati. - gli impone Marco, preoccupato. Jean aggrotta la fronte.

\- Non credo ci sia il tempo per... -

\- Jean! - Marco sta saltellando sul posto. - Non è questione di sesso, maledizione. Le divise. Ce le siamo scambiate! -

\- Che stai dicendo? -

\- Quando ci siamo alzati, stamattina, era troppo buio ed eravamo troppo confusi per renderci conto di quale fosse la mia divisa e quale fosse la tua. Le abbiamo scambiate, e se ne sono accorti tutti. -

Jean apre la bocca, alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire, qualcosa da obiettare; ma non trova nulla, e la richiude, paonazzo in volto. Ecco di cosa ridevano tutti. Ecco di cosa rideva Sasha, a colazione.

Se avessero voluto far sapere della loro relazione, questo sarebbe stato il modo più doloroso e rapido perchè la notizia circolasse. Sono nei guai fino al collo, realizza, iniziando a denudarsi a denti stretti. L'operazione richiede più di quanto entrambi sperano, e quando escono dall'infermeria l'addestramento si è già concluso.

\- Forse se ne dimenticheranno. - propone Jean, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e camminando assieme a Marco verso una delle sale studio per le lezioni teoriche. - Forse non ne parleranno mai più. -

Ogni speranza crolla definitivamente a terra quando, al loro ingresso nell'aula, fischi e applausi partono da ogni dove. Marco ha giusto il tempo di intravedere Eren infilarsi indice e pollice in bocca e fischiare prima che Jean si stacchi dal suo fianco e gli si scaraventi contro, le mani al collo e Mikasa pronta a ripagarlo con la stessa dolorosa moneta. Realizza allora, mentre solleva Jean di peso e lo allontana dalla furia omicida di Mikasa, che in un certo senso l'idea che tutti sappiano non gli dispiace affatto. Non gli dispiace posare le labbra sulla guancia di Jean di fronte a un'intera aula di loro compagni, non gli dispiacciono i complimenti vivaci di Reiner, e non gli dispiace che le risate che accolgono quel gesto siano di felicitazioni e non di scherno.

E la sensazione dell'odore di Jean sulla sua pelle – per via di ciò che hanno fatto quella mattina, e per via della divisa che ha avuto indosso per così tanto; nemmeno quella gli dispiace affatto.


End file.
